Michelle Trinn
| occupation = | title = Navigator | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Akemi Stull | father = Jacob Stull | siblings = Danielle Stull (sister)(deceased) }} Lieutenant Michelle Trinn was a Starfleet officer during the 24th century. She served aboard the and the . ( ) History Michelle Stull was born on the Trill homeworld in 2354 to Jacob and Akemi Stull. Jacob was a Starfleet officer stationed on the Trill homeworld. Making Michelle half human and half Trill. Starfleet career Michelle entered Starfleet Academy in 2372. In 2375, Michelle was in San Francisco when the Breen attacked. Michelle graduated in 2376 and was stationed at Deep Space 3. Feeling that her piloting skills and career would go to waste if she remained, she requested to be transferred to a starship. Aboard the Alexandria In 2380, she transferred to the as a Gamma shift navigator. |Eve of Twilight|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Michelle first saw major action when the Alexandria was sent to an alternate 2165 and battled a Borg cube. She took over at Navigation when Lieutenant Moran and Commander Sparhawk piloted the Captain's yacht to guide the transphasic torpedoes. |Eve of Twilight|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Mirror War Stull piloted the runabout carrying the incapacitated Commander Zofchak when it was attacked by an Imperial starship. Michelle was knocked unconscious from her console exploding in her face. The runabout was left hanging lifelessly in space. Michelle and her comrades were later rescued by the Alexandria. |On The Line|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Michelle took over Alpha shift's navigation position after Lieutenant Moran was killed in the battle over Betazed. |Where Angels Fear to Tread|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Michelle was part of an away team led by Commander Zofchak to the mirror universe. After being stranded on the planet and with the team separated, Michelle and Alex came under fire and Michelle was hit with an anti-coagulant burst. Despite her condition, she assisted her comrades in avoiding capture by Imperial forces. After returning to the ship, she was promoted to Lieutenant. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Michelle, along with majority of the crew, was stationed on the Ba'ku planet in a ground assault against the Terran Empire to keep them from having a foothold in Federation territory. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Michelle took a leave of absence after receiving a message from the Symbiont Commission saying she was next to receive the Trinn symbiont. She received the Trinn symbiont from Torkien Trinn who was dying of old age. She was no longer Michelle Stull but now Michelle Trinn |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Trinn, along with the rest of the survivors of the Alexandria, was stationed at Deep Space 9 until a new ship could be given to them. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} She left Deep Space 9 with the rest of the senior staff for support when Captain Allensworth was undergoing a procedure to rid him of his terminal disease. When the crew was given a new ship, she commented on wanting the new Kaiten class USS Antigone. |Catalyst of Sorrows|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After defending Earth from the assault of the Terran Empire, Michelle asked for a transfer to the Thunderchild. Because of this transfer, she would be promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Operations officer. |Through Their Eyes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life Michelle had a pet Tribble that she keeps in her quarters. This particular Tribble had been fixed so it can't reproduce. After being sent to sickbay after having a control board explode in her face during the battle in the Chin'toka system, Doctor Plumley sent her to her quarters, not allowing her to return to duty. She was able to save her Tribble when the order to abandon ship was given. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Family Michelle was the first of two children. Her sister, Danielle, was a year behind her and entered Starfleet Academy a year after she did. However, Danielle would not live to see graduation. She was killed in the Breen attack of San Francisco. |Incubus|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} As a result of Danielle's death, her father retired from Starfleet. Her family call her Michi. Relationships Michelle had an off an on relationship with Commander Merriell. The two had become close and intimate but after Michelle had been joined, she broke off the relationship but the two still remain close friends. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Trinn symbiont The Trinn symbiont is about as old as the Dax symbiont. It has had a few past encounters with the Dax symbiont. Adrias Trinn dated Emony Dax when the two of them went to the University of Mississippi. Emony later broke up with Adrias and began dating a doctor by the name of McCoy. During their relationship, Adrias picked up Emony's habit of standing on her head to relax herself. Due to Adrias picking up this habit, Michelle picked up the trait. (Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction): "Distant Stars") Because of Adrias's hurt feelings, the Trinn symbiont did not want to experience these feelings again and does not want any of its hosts to date for the time being. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alternate timelines In an alternate future, Michelle Stull was never joined with the Trinn symbiont and was in command of the Alexandria after Jermaine Allensworth resigned his commission after the senior staff was killed by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. She shared a romantic relationship with Kell Perim. She brought Allensworth to the Guardian of Forever in a attempt to change the past because of how badly the war was going for the Federation. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Michelle was killed when the Borg invaded and destroyed the Federation. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Trill Category:Joined Trill Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders